Toothpaste compositions are well characterized in the literature and many compositions are disclosed in patent specifications and other literature. Toothpaste compositions contain a number of specific components for example abrasive agents, fluoride sources, binders, preservatives, humectants, anti plaque agents, colouring agents, water, flavour and other optional ingredients. Of these components the abrasive agent is required to provide the appropriate cleaning and plaque removal without subjecting the tooth itself to excessive abrasion. Typically a toothpaste composition will contain from about 5% to about 50% preferably up to about 30% by weight of abrasive. Commonly used abrasives are aluminas, calcium carbonates and calcium phosphates. More recently synthetic silicas have been adopted because of their efficient cleaning, compatibility with other ingredients and their physical properties. An important property of a silica for use in transparent toothpaste formulations is refractive index, and it has been shown that this property can be controlled by careful selection of process conditions in the preparation of the silica.